


Sometimes

by LittleMissHara



Series: Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Canon Fix-It, vague sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHara/pseuds/LittleMissHara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he just wondered a little too much, & she'd just tell him to stop, & that was perfectly okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> [ ;; Hello! I'm not used to posting my work anywhere, but I figured I'd post up this little work of mine. It's short, like free-verse poetry. It's vague, I know, & it may not seem like it's referencing Harry Hart & Roxy Morton, but when I was making it, that's who I was thinking of. Please enjoy! ]

Sometimes he wondered how they got **here**.

He wondered how his lips got to grace the bare, _young_ skin of hers, how they managed to leave colorful paint splotches of purple and red on her inner thighs  & neck, how she would let him make her sing with his lips at her core, once, twice, three times perhaps.   
He wondered why she let him brush her hair, dirty blonde & smooth, laced with lilac & love, cherry wine lips parting with eyes closed, the mirror reflecting a story he still couldn't read.   
He wondered why she let him see her as rain spilled from the sky that was her eyes, that soft canvas that she allowed his lips to roam racked with the sound of thunder, words like lightning, shocking him if he got too close. The storm would fade as he held it so tight, the rain soaking his shoulder until the sky no longer allowed rain to fall.   
He wondered why she let him dance with her, bullets glinting as the fire blazed in the sky, clear with no clouds but the smoke of the flames as she did as she knew best.  
Sometimes he wondered too much.   
Sometimes she made him stop worrying, with those lips of wine & her soft canvas of a body.   
Sometimes she just used the words that spilled from her wine lips, flowing like honey & alcohol, sweet & bitter, alternating as she pleased.   
Sometimes he'd just let the storm that was her take full control, & he was always perfectly _okay_ with that.

**Author's Note:**

> [ ;; Sorry it's so short! If you all want more, I'll certainly make more. Feel free to comment. Hopefully this ship becomes a little more popular! ]


End file.
